Forsaken
by Staark Jesper Lancaster
Summary: Trapped under a tomb for centuries, an old vampire seeks power and gets what he asked for. Cursed yet again by the demon Shilgengar. Now as a half-devil, he seeks to get back what is rightfully his, at whatever the cost.


**Legend says that there is a powerful, dark, angered half-devil trapped inside of catacombs beneath a distant swamp close to Stensia. The devil was a lesser known pupil of Edgar Markov, the alchemist who sold himself for the secret of sangromancy, and with him he kept secrets that can take the life of any mortal by a simple glance at the scrolls. This is his story, his blood and life. This. Is how The Forsaken came back to the mortal world.**

******~-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-~**

He was born in Stensia, Innistrad. Never knowing his true father nor mother, he lived as an orphan, getting into trouble with authority and disobeying law. He took up the study of pyromancy and slowly began mastering the art of destruction. He was known for his greed of power and devastation.

A pyromancer in his younger years, Staark was a excelling student and found the magics of destruction, fire, fury, chaos. To fuel his magic by emotion, he wanted to raze whole cities with a devastating blast and harness fire into massive explosions. He met an alchemist by the name of Edgar Markov, and from that point on, his life changed forever.

Sorin created the angel Avacyn to save mankind from vampires, and was known as the betrayer because of this. Staark however, saw that without balance, mayham could not have been had. Sorin defeated Staark and locked him into the catacombs because of his reckless destruction, and locked him there for millennia to come.

Staark had visits from demons in his catacombs, offering him power beyond belief. But Staark never trusted demons after the curse they made for vampires, Edgar made his choice and turned Staark into one of them, even though power surged through him through all eternity, Staark never forgave the crazed Alchemist. The same demon who gave him this power, came to him, giving him another offer.

"The forsaken one. You have not yet lived a life of destruction and darkness, of ambition and emotion, death and impulse. You have yet to make your name heard, you are old, but not wise enough to battle with anyone. I will show you power, as long as you pledge your life to inhalation." The demon said as he broke the chains holding the coffin together, a black fog came from the coffin.

"I accept." Staark said as the demon grinned and shot black fire into the coffin. Staark screamed as all of the fire he had burned down houses with, scorched plains and murdered with. All the fire and death he caused came back to him, tenfold. His flesh scorched from his bone, black armor warped itself around his body and held his soul. he had no physical form other than his skull. A skull of black fire that was endless.

He went on a rampage, taking one of the swords from a skeletal body and sliced at the demon, who caught the blade and snapped it like a twig. Staark watched at the demon laughed and sunk into a hellish pit, and three of his minions came to fight.

"Use it well, planeswalker." He said as Staark picked up the broken sword and charged the demons head on. Cutting and jabbing them with the broken blade. More of them came for him, this onslaught was tiring but he surged with power just like the day he was reborn. He cut them down one by one and drank the blood from their bodies. He felt their life slip away, that they died painfully. It seemed like hours on end that these demons were sent after him, until they finally stopped coming, until he killed them all.

He kept on attacking until the sword was covered in blood, as was he. The whole room was bathed a crimson red and the bodies were heaps on the floor. He felt his anger surge as he summoned a torrent of black flame to burn the entire catacomb to a crisp. His emotion formed tightly in soul, growing from an ember to a wildfire. The heat of a solar flare was at his will, he cried as fire consumed the catacomb and destroyed it.

From that day on, his spark ignited. He was betrayed yet again, fooled by power but instead, yet again, he received a curse. He has had a flame inside of him ever since that day he rose from the catacomb bathed in blood with nothing but a broken sword in his possession. He lost something that he sought to get back, with blood.

He sought his freedom.


End file.
